yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 038
"Full Armor Threat!!" is the thirty-eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 3/2014 issue of V Jump, released on January 21, 2014, and in English in the 01/27/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Kaito Tenjo chants "Come forth! Xyz Summon! Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" The mighty dragon stands before Yuma and Astral, and Astral calls it a "new strain" of Xyz Monster as it uses Equip Cards to Xyz Summon. Yuma cries that it has an ATK of 4000 and he asks if this is Kaito's trump card. The false Mr. Heartland calls it fantastic and he states that Kaito Tenjo's ace monster "Galaxy-Eyes" just took the field; will he settle the match in one blow with his massive ATK? Yuma protests that he's got "Gogogo Dexia" and "Gogogo Aristera" on his field, which prevent Kaito from attacking. Kaito asks if Yuma is sure, much to Yuma's shock, and he activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes"; since he controls no monsters he can use one Overlay Unit to destroy a monster Yuma controls. "Galaxy-Eyes" absorbs two Overlay Units into its wings and prepares to fire them with "Galaxy Sidewinder", before blasting Yuma's monsters into rubble. Kaito states that the effects "Aristera" and "Dexia" can't prevent destruction by card effects and he orders "Galaxy-Eyes" to attack with "Photon Stream of Destruction". Astral urgently reminds Yuma that this new "Galaxy-Eyes" has 4000 ATK and they will lose if they take the attack at full force. Yuma replies that he knows, and he equips "Rainbow Kuriboh" from his hand to "Galaxy-Eyes" since Kaito attacked. "Rainbow Kuriboh" swirls around "Galaxy-Eyes" and prevents it from attacking. Kaito is annoyed, but then he admits that now he won't have to recharge "Galaxy-Eyes". He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Gadget Recovery", which allows him to retrieve an Equip Spell Card from his Graveyard after his Battle Phase each turn. He chooses "Galaxy Barrier" and proceeds to re-equip it to "Galaxy-Eyes". Then he activates another effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", since he used Overlay Units this turn and it is the end of the Battle Phase, he can attach any Equip Cards to it as Overlay Units. Yuma cries his monster's name and Astral realizes that it is an endless loop as this new "Galaxy-Eyes" can regenerate its Overlay Units. Yuma groans and wonders if they stand a chance against a monster this tough. In the other arena, Yagumo laughs and comments that the other arena sure sounds lively and he tells Shark not to let them show them up. Shark asks Yagumo what happened to him; Shark took the fall for his crime and left the Dueling world, as he wanted him to be a hero to the children. Yagumo replies that he knows that, but Shark didn't know the suffered that awaited Yagumo when he did that. Shark is surprised and Yagumo scathingly tells him to give him a break, asking if Shark think he protected and is better than Yagumo; he's got some nerve if he does. Shark whispers Yagumo's name and Yagumo states that he's taking Shark down here and now to purify his soul. Both Duelists declare "Duel!" and Shark takes the first turn, drawing and Summoning "Saber Shark". Then he Special Summons "Silent Angler" since he control a WATER monster. Shark overlays his Level 4 "Saber Shark" and "Silent Angler" and he chants "Howl, unknown roar! Emerge from the darkness of the abyss! Xyz Summon! Bahamut Shark!" Yagumo muses that Shark's ace monster is here, and Shark activates the "Divine Soul" effect of "Bahamut Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon a Rank 3 or lower Xyz Monster, and he Special Summons "No. 47: Nightmare Shark". He activates the effect of "Nightmare Shark", attaching "Killer Frilled Shark" from his hand to "Nightmare Shark" as an Overlay Unit, before Setting a card to end his turn. Shark warns Yaugmo that on the next turn he faces a direct attack from "Bahamut Shark". Yagumo asks Shark if he's thinks he's scaring Yagumo. He muses that he supposes he should show Shark his "Number" and he holds up a blank card. He explains that it's a blank "Number" card that assumes its true value when he's in trouble. Shark can only think "What?!" as Yagumo declares his turn. Luna leads Tetsuo and Tokunosuke down a steep flight of stairs and Tetsuo asks how far they are going. Luna explains that Dr. Faker's lab is down there, much to Tokunosuke’s confusion since it isn’t on the map. Tetsuo calls him and idiot, pointing out that it isn’t on the map, before he asks Luna what the deal is with the monument. Luna sadly explains that she and Dr. Faker were researching an unlimited energy source and that device was at the heart of it. Tetsuo is confused at the concept of unlimited energy and asks where it was from. Luna explains that it was from another world, much to the boys’ shock, and she laments that their actions brought about a tragedy. She explains that, as she remembers futilely pounding on the glass, Dr. Faker was desperate to keep Haruto alive, so he poured the energy into Haruto, but the energy did something to him when the door to another world opened. Luna begins crying, and one of her teardrops hits Tetsuo in the face and he licks it by accident. He realizes that Luna is crying. Tokunosuke chooses that moment to snidely ask who would believe a story like Luna’s and Tetsuo rounds on him and calls him an idiot. Tetsuo tells Tokunosuke that he’s still a little kid, so he doesn’t know the taste of tears shed by one who has lived in the shadow of shadows. Tokunosuke covers his crotch and protests that of course he doesn’t. Stating that now he knows; Tetsuo picks Luna up, much to her surprise, and asks her to let him carry her to the bottom before racing down. Tokunosuke sighs and wonders what Tetsuo’s problem is. He laments that he’s exhausted and doesn’t have anything like a sled, before looking at his bowl hat. Kotori, Cathy and Takashi (who is carrying Cologne)run through the garbage disposal facility. Kotori asks if it is a garbage disposal facility and Cathy admits that she really hopes that Haruto is down there. Cologne explains that it is a shortcut and Takashi asks her if she could walk on her own. Cologne angrily asks if Takashi wants a delicate lady like her to walk and threatens to tear his hair out if he sets her down. Takashi warns her not to, protesting that he wouldn’t be himself anymore. At the bottom of the stairs, Luna and Tetsuo stand by the entrance to the lab, which Luna explains contains the controls. Tetsuo asks how they can get in, and Luna muses that the codes have been changed. They suddenly hear Tokunosuke screaming at them to move out of the way or stop him as he toboggans down the stairs on his hat. He speeds past them and crashes into the door, breaking it open to their surprise. Tetsuo praises Tokunosuke and they leave him on the floor with a lump on his hand as Tokunosuke laments that he would have preferred that they’d stopped him. Tetsuo looks around the lab and muses that this is Dr. Faker’s lab. Luna states that the controls must be around here somewhere and she orders Tetsuo to find them Tetsuo obediently agrees and Tokunosuke, his head and backside still hurting, decides to take a break in another room, but he screams when he sees what’s inside. Tetsuo whirls to help his friend, but Luna is distracted by a screen showing Shark; a swordsman commanded by Yagumo attacking him and his “Bahamut Shark” and “Nightmare Shark” destroyed. Shark himself asks what just happened. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 3: Kaito Kaito activates the effect of "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon" twice, detaching two Overlay Units from it to destroy two monsters. He destroys "Gogogo Aristera" and "Gogogo Dexia". "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Rainbow Kuriboh" in his hand, equiping it to "Galaxy Eyes" and preventing its attack. Kaito activates "Gadget Recovery", allowing him to add an Equip Spell Card from his Graveyard to his hand after conducting battle, once per turn. He adds "Galaxy Barrier" to his hand, and equips it to "Galaxy-Eyes". He activates the other effect of "Galaxy-Eyes" during the end of his turn, attaching "Rainbow Kuriboh" and "Galaxy Barrier" to it as Overlay Units, since he used its Overlay Units and battled that turn. Duel continues in the next Rank. Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kyoji Yagumo Turn 1: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Saber Shark" (1600/1200). As he controls a WATER monster, he Special Summons "Silent Angler" (800/1400) from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Bahamut Shark" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Bahamut Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck with a Rank lower than that of "Bahamut Shark". He Special Summons "No. 47: Nightmare Shark" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, letting him attach a Level 3 WATER monster from his hand to it as an Overlay Unit. He attaches "Killer Frilled Shark". Shark Sets a card. Turn 2: Kyoji The start of the turn is skipped. Kyoji attacks Shark directly with "No. 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld", destroying "Bahamut Shark" and "Nightmare Shark". (Note: the full turn is shown in the next Rank) Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.